Unknown Visitors (REBOOT)
by KeyahKun
Summary: Bella is stalked in her own home by three 'Unknown Visitors' who have escaped from prison, & those three men are none other than Jasper, Edward, & Emmett. AH. What will Bella do to get away from them & how far will they go to get to her? (RE-WRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Unknown Visitors**_

 **AN: Hello fellow readers and welcome to the UV re-write. I** _ **really**_ **want to complete both stories I am currently working on. And of course life has gotten in the way (as usual). So I've made it my mission to try my best with this task. As for the re-wite there could be minor or major changes here and there. So I hope you all enjoy re-reading it! :)**

 _ **I own nothing, unfortunately...**_ **also some may find this story offensive due to the graphic nature. ENJOY!**

 **(Bella's POV)**

Only two more days left of school then it's free time for me and vacation begins. Today is Wednesday and schools over for the day, which I'm very thankful for, I'm at home making dinner for Charlie and Renee before they get home from work. I actually don't plan on going to school for the last two days; I mean who would in the first place? Crazy people that's who! Friday night at 8pm there's a party at Mike Newton's house and his parents will be out of town by Thursday.

Jessica kept bugging Angela and me to go, knowing my weakness of self esteem I agreed like the idiot I am, Angela also agreed due to the fact that we both have low self esteem. Even though Mike and I are dating, I know it's a BIG shocker, it doesn't mean I wanted to do everything he wanted to do. Besides I know why he wants me to go to his party anyways. For the past two months that we have been dating he's been trying to make a pass at me and (quote his words) "hit that." I know my self esteem is low but it doesn't mean he can fool me easily, we've kissed a couple of times and when he started to get too far I told him "no." So I knew it was going to happen again and by that I mean the fighting so I was prepared for what was/is to come.

After finishing Charlie's and Renee's dinner and keeping them warm by placing them both in the oven on "low" I was about to see what else needed done when the phone rang. I ran over to the phone and spoke, "hello?"

"Hey Bells, I'm not finished with filling out some last reports so I wont be home till later." Charlie's deep husky voice sounded from the other end.

"Uh…ok, dinners done and in the oven when you and mom get home then."

"Alright Bells, I'll call Renee and tell her. Bye!" Then he hung up before I got a chance to reply back. Hmm I forgot to check the answering machine for any new messages today. Ohh so that's what I forgot to do when I got home form school! I pressed the button that said "check messages" then waited.

"You have 1 new message." The female computerized voice spoke, I then pressed "PLAY" and waited.

"Hey Bella," UGH are you serious, who win the hell did he get my number? I know what you're probably thinking. Why wouldn't your bf have your number? Well there are just some lines you don't cross withg certain people regarless of status and he's one of 'em.

Jessica's ass probably gave it to him, backstabbing bitch!

"It's Mike," duhh. I would now that voice anywhere even if I was dead or my memory was lost, "just wanted to let you know that I'm coming over today like I told you in school today." SHIT! I forgot, and just as he spoke "bye" the doorbell rang.

I began to run water for the dishes I used to make my parents dinner and shouted "come in." Hopefully I hid the annoyed tone in my voice. I heard a click and then a couple of seconds later I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Hey Bella," Mike's eager voice greeted me, I'm actually surprised I have somewhat tolerance for him 'cause if I didn't I'm sure I would've punched him in the face by now. To be completely honest i have no clue as to why we're stilla thing. I guess I've just never thought about breaking up with him. I do know I need to do it soon if I expect to have a stress free vacation.

"Hey," I tried to fake the enthusiasm of him being here. Suddenly I felt his lips in my hair and I shuddered, and not in a good way. "Let's go in the living room and watch some T.V." He offered and I agreed reluctantly.I wuickly finished the rest before I followed him into the living room and sat next to him on the sofa. After a full hour of sitting at his side and watching Football he finally got up and stretched his sleeping arms and legs from the lack of movement.

"Bye, are you still going to my party?" Mike asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, bye. Love you." The party is the perfect time to break it off. RIght? Or maybe that's too harsh.

He smiled widely before kissing me on the cheek and replying with a "love you too, bye!" As soon as I heard his car pull out I ran up stairs to change clothes, knowing I smelled like Mike. When I checked the time it was five till 10pm so I decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Our house was really huge; it was actually a large log cabin out in the middle of the woods. My room was big as well. I have my own bathroom and a medium flat screen T.V. along with a lap top, large king sized bed, and a large mahogany colored wooden dresser. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light and met with peaceful dreams.

 _ **THURSDAY**_

The next morning I woke up it was 6am now, wow I've never woken up this early before. Stupid school messing up my sleep, after taking a shower and getting dresses in faded grey skinny jeans and an AC/DC concert shirt along with my black converses I headed downstairs to make me some breakfast. As I entered the kitchen I noticed a note sitting on the counter with my name on it. Ah I love Thursdays!

 _Bella,_

 _Charlie and I have decided to start our vacation earlier than expected, Sorrry for such short notice. Breakfast is in the microwave. We will call at least 3 times a week to check up on you. NO PARTIES! And please keep the house clean. Last but not least no boys past 10pm! Love you sweetie and see you in three weeks! Xoxo!_

 _Love Charlie & Renee_

What am I, 12? Do they honestly not trust me to be responsible enough to take care of this house and myself? After eating I grabbed my keys and headed to the mall to do some shopping to keep my mind off things and relax since I had no more school. I texted Angela to meet me there so I wouldn't be alone. Thanlfully she agreed that she'd meet me in 5. Angela and I got along very well and were best friends, and I think it was for the fact that she hates Mike as well as we both were the only two girls he hasn't slept with in the whole school.

Once in the Mall's parking lot I searched for Angela's grey Mercedes and parked beside it with my black Volvo, she was waiting for me outside of her car and leaning against it with a welcoming friendly smile. I got out of my car, locked it, then greeted Angela with a "hey."

"Hey, can you believe schools already over with? I'm so ecstatic and glad that you asked me to go shopping with you, I honestly needed this more than you understand." She had a huge smile on her face and I smiled with her then we headed into the mall and began to sop till we drop.

I wouildn't say we were rich but we always had money, if that makes any since. So I guess we'd be classified as middle/upper class.

After a long day of shopping we headed our separate ways and said our goodbyes telling one another that we would see each other at the party. Once at home I checked the time and it was almost 6pm, holy hell. That was a long day; well it still is since it hasn't even ended yet. I decided to check my messages on my cell phone that I had just bought from the mall, Angela gave me everyone's number so I programmed it. I was surprised to find 1 message from Mike, I checked it.

"Uhm hey Bella I was wondering if we could you know watch a movie together at my house or yours? Just text me back when you get this please."

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer, on the 3rd ring he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mike I have decided to take you up on that offer, how bout my house at 7 tonight?"

"Yeah! Great, do you want me to bring any movies or something?" He sounded relieved that I had called him and asked him to come over, "no I have movies so don't worry about it."

"Ok I'll see you at 7 then, bye Bella." He hung up and I then put away my phone and went into the living room where my dad's large flat screen T.V. was located. Then I searched through our collection of D.V.D.'s and only got out the scary movies, which consisted of about 20 movies. I set the stack on DVD's on the coffee table and ordered a pizza. After that was done I cleaned up a bit, took a quick shower and changed into a tank top and shorts. I checked the time. 6:59pm.

DING DONG! Ah he's here; I walked out of the lining room and into the large hallway to answer the door and he smiled when I stood in front of him.

"Hey Bella," he said. "Hey Mike, come in." I stepped to the side and he walked in them hung up his coat of the coat hanger. "So do you know what were watching?"

"Yep, I chose horror. I hope you don't mind that?" He smiled slightly, "nope not at all."

"Follow me, I ordered a pizza for us so it should be here pretty soon." I said as I walked into the living room and I heard him following me.

After discussing of what we should watch for 5 minutes we finally decided on "Ginger Snaps Unleashed," then he agreed that if we were still awake after it was over we would watch Part 2. I knew I was disobeying my parent's orders but hey I'm almost 18 and in the 11th grade so my hormones are a little…off.

Soon our pizza and drinks had arrived and we started the movie, we actually cuddled together on the sofa and we fell asleep that way. I was woken up by my phone so I opened it and saw the time… 2am. Holy fucking Christ. I felt Mike beside me and he was snoring quietly, aw how cute, time to wake up Mike.

I shook him softly and called his name, "Mike you have to get up and go home." He didn't budge so I punched him in the arm lightly. "Mike!" Still nothing, but my mind came up with something that I was sure would work so I tried it.

I lent down so my mouth was close to his ear and whispered, "Mike I 'm ready to have sex with you know." Haha, I know I'm a tease but it worked, he automatically jumped up and confusion was written all over his face. Priceless!. "What huh?"

"I said it's time for you to go, its 2 Am.!" He nodded sleepily once and stretched. "OK!" He yawned then got up and I followed to make sure he got out to his car ok and he also got his coat then he walked over to his car and waved before he got inside and pulled out. I waved back then closed the door and headed back to the couch to sleep, only thinking how different Mike was today of all the days we have been together.

 **AN: So, what do you think? Share your comments, thoughts, and ideas with a review plz! :) Thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Also Edward is not the sweet guy he's portrayed as. If you're familiar with the old version of this then you know what you're in for. As for the beginners, here's your warning. Darkward alert!**

 **Friday *late morning***

 **(Edward's POV)**

Here I sit on a cold hard concrete floor in the smallest fucking room ever next to my two roommates. Oh yeah...did I mention my roommates are also my cell buddies, yeah I'm in jail, so what? You probably wanna know why I'm in jail in the first place? Well let's see… I have committed three rapes, and all of them were worth it. Especially the way they screamed for mercy and the way they yelped when I thrusted too hard or I hurt them for disobeying me. To top it all off they were all young girls. I even remember their names and I don't regret the pain I put them through. The cock-teases deserved it. 'No one deserves to go through such a tramatic experience such as sexual assult.' At least that's what I've been told. They weren't virgins and I knew that from the second I entered them. They weren't as tight as they should have been because they've had sex with their boyfriends so fucking much!

Let's see... first there's Tanya, she was 19 and was really…interesting. Or in my opinion I would call her very, very flexible. She was my first and not the greatest in my terms, she's a stratcher. That fucking bitch tried to claw my eyes out. Too bad I didn't get a chance to finish her off. To be completely honest I've never in my wildest dreams thought about killing someone, but as we all know things change.

My second was Kate, she was also 19 and she loved to scream. That's was what really got me going with her. I forced her to go down on me and I knew she loved it no matter how much she cried and protested. I took her a week or so after Tanya.

Then last but not least Irina. She was only 18 and she was just way too easy and In too much shock to even know what was going on or to fight back. So that didn't make it as interesting as I wished for. They all three went to school together, and one of those little sluts told. They're lucky I'm in jail or I would've hunted them all three down and killed them slowly.

"Yo, Edward you're dreaming again aren't you?" Emmett's large hand flashed in front of my face pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uh yeah," I muttered.

Emmett was in here 'cause his soon-to-be-ex-fiancé Rosalie cheated on him with some dude named Demetri, he found out about it he completely lost it. He ended up hitting Rosalie then killed that poor guy during his rage. Everyone knows Emmett has a very bad temper but not as bad as me, I don't take shit from anyone. But anyways now here he is in this cell with me.

"Day dreaming 'bout those girls Eddie," A southern drawl asked, Jasper.

I laughed darkly, "yeah."

Jasper's story is somewhat sad, he was driving his wife Alice, who was seven months pregnant with twins, to the emergency room when Jasper lost control of the vehicle and swerved off the road down a big hill then wrecked into a tree. The accident killed his wife and twins on impact, the police had somehow found drugs in his car and accused Jasper of it being his. He was then prosecuted of manslaughter. So here he sits with us, we have really bonded ever since we all met. We're all like brothers to one another; we've got each others backs.

I've only been in here for a little over a year and I practically own this place, even some of the C.O.'s are afraid of me and they're mostly males. There are a couple of women though. I believe three total. One of them is a tall blond which to me is a big turnoff, but I would fuck anything if they are hot. Then one of them has shoulder length blond hair and she's shorter than me, extremely short. Lastly a red head chick that was around my height. The tall blonde's name is Heidi, the shorter one was Jane and the red head is Victoria. None of them were my type but like I said before I would fuck anything that I found attractive.

Today was a Friday and that meant free time for us on the C block. There were four sections to this prison. A) Is for the prisoners who can be trusted in open conditions, so basically they aren't much of a threat. B) is for the Prisoners who can't be trusted by themselves but aren't an extreme threat. C) This block was for cases like Emmett, Jasper, and myself. The highest conditions of security are not necessary, but our chance of escape is made very difficult. D) This block is for the severe offenders. Someone whose escape would be highly dangerous to the public, police, no matter how unlikely that escape might be, so they have the highest security.

Our location where we had our free time was outside with electrical fences to prevent any chances of escape, but too bad they had no idea of the space that I had found. I had been working on it since the second month of me being here, it was behind a building that had no cameras angled in that direction. Neither Jasper nor Emmett knew about it, but now that it's finished we can all escape. So once we were outside I would tell them about it.

We followed Jane, after she had cuffed us, who was the officer to take us out on our recess. She led us to a large metal door, and we waited patiently as she unlocked it and led us to the black top before taking off our handcuffs.

"Here you are boys. Enjoy your scheduled recess," then she left and once she was gone I turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Guys I need to tell you something really important so listen." I said in a hurried whisper.

"Are ya ok, ya seem a bit anxious?" Jasper could probably feel my stress, Emmett studied me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine I just need to tell you something, no one can know about this except for us." I whispered and Emmett cocked and eyebrow telling me to continue.

"I have found a way for us to escape."

"No way really," Emmett squealed with excitement and Jasper laughed at him.

"Shh," I scolded him and he mouthed a sorry with a small smile on his face.

"It's behind that shed over there and they're absolutely no cameras facing that direction. Trust me, I checked repetitively."

"Are you serious?" Jasper eyed me.

I smiled, "yeah."

"But how are we going to get out of here though? Won't someone notice?" Jasper sighed in defeat.

"Hmm lemme think for a second," I ran my fingers through my tousled bronze hair, it was a nervous habit. "All we need is a distraction." I said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Emmett said.

"Well I know someone that owes me a favor and I could make up a rumor or something." Jasper offered.

"Perfect," I muttered.

"Ok I'll be back," Jasper turned around and walked off.

"I hope this works," Emmett sighed. "Me too Emmett, me too." I patted his shoulder.

A couple of minutes of seeing Jasper talking to a big burly guy he struted back over to us with a smirk on his face.

"What? What did you say to him?" I smiled with amusement.

He shrugged, "Nothing just that someone had been calling him gay and easy in the showers."

Emmett busted out laughing and was hunched over holding his stomach. Within a minute we heard a loud THWACK coming from across the black top, and we all looked in that direction where a fight was beginning to break out,. Jacob the officer ran over to them and attempted to break it up with no success.

"C'mon hurry," I said and I began to run in the direction of our escape route. When we finally made it I squeezed through the small spot then held open the gate for Jasper who squeezed through it next. Then we held it open for Emmett who had some trouble getting through but eventually got out. As soon as we entered the woods and was out of sight Emmett began to skip like a little girl. Jasper and I laughed at him. Then we began to run and after running for five minutes we took a break.

"Ok we're going to have to look for a house or something. We will need a place to take cover temporaily. Sound good?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

They both nodded. "Hey look there's a road through those trees," Emmett pointed ahead to the asphalt road which must have been a highway.

"Let's follow it and see where it leads us, but we gotta stay in the cover of the trees." Jasper said and we all began to walk.

 **25 minutes later**

"Ugh, we have been walking forever can we please take a break," Emmett groaned as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Alright we can stop for like three minutes then were walking again." Emmett did a loud "ahh" then sat down on the ground while I leaned against a tree and Jasper sat on a stump.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jasper spoke, "Hey you guys hear that?"

"What?" Emmett and I said in unison.

"An engine but its soft and kind of like a purr. Which means we might be seen so cwe need to hide." We ran over to the tree and hid behind it and waited until we saw bright headlights come towards us, we didn't even realize how dark it was until we saw how bright the lights were. It looked around 7 or 8pm. Then the car passed, it was a black Volvo and was being driven by a young girl.

"Oh dude did you see that," Emmett's booming voice interrupted my thoughts. "Nice car!"

"Yea, and she looked smoking hot, now all we need to do is find the out the way she came from and find her house." Jazz said while heading in the direction the car had came from.

About three miles down the road we found a large drive way that lead to a huge cabin like house, the front door was illuminated by the light. We walked up to the front door and Emmett turned the knob and sighed in defeat when it didn't open.

"Well what did you expect? A sign saying 'welcome please enter escapees'." Jasper chuckled.

"There must be a key around here somewhere," I bent down to look under the mat but it wasn't there.

"Found it," Jasper sang. I stood up and looked to see the key hanging from his fingers.

He unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Whoa." Emmett said.

"Damn they must be rich or some shit like that." I muttered.

"Let's change, ugh these clothes stink." Jasper groaned when he smelled his sleeve and I laughed.

"Agreed." We then walked up the large case of stairs to the second floor and walked down the hallway to the fist room to find a large king sized bed with tanish-golden sheets and pillows.

After each of us found clothes for ourselves we changed into them and threw out old ones away. My attention was taken by a photo that sat on top of the dresser. In the picture were three people. A man that looked around his late thirties and a woman who also looked to be in her late thirties. In between them was a young girl that looked around 16 or 17, an age I have never had the pleasure of breaking in, there's always a first time for everything. She looked around 5'3 and 100 lbs, and she has long wavy mahogany hair with a heart shaped face with big brown doe eyes that made her look even more innocent. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her. I have never gotten this reaction to one of my victims before; she had curves in all the right places. I didn't even realize that I was holding the picture until I heard my name being called; I smirked at the picture of my next victim.

"Edward…yo. Edward." Jasper smacked my shoulder lightly. I turned to face him and he looked concerned for me, but the truth is he shouldn't be concerned for me it's the girl he should be worried for.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I asked if you was hungry, are you?" I shook my head and he nodded once.

"I am," Emmett called. We both laughed at him. "We know 'cause your always hungry Em."

"True," he chuckled. We went down the stairs and looked throughout the house until we finally found the kitchen. Emmett ran to the fridge and opened up the door and grabbed the first thing he saw which was a container filled with chicken. He walked over to the counter table and sat down then began to eat like a starving child.

After he ate three pieces of chicken, a half of a steak, and a glass of milk we put everything back in its place and closed the fridge door before he sat back down and rubbed his belly.

"Are you with child?" Jasper teased and Emmett glared and was about to speak before we heard a loud screech coming from outside and the car doors slam shut.

"SHIT!" We all said at once and began to panic. I must have lost track of time. I could have sworn it's only been at least half an hour.

"Let's hide," I hissed and we scurried away in different directions.

Let the games begin.

 **AN: I hope you're enjoying this! I do feel like I could have done better, but I trust that my writing isn't completely terrible... plz review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I do not condone/promote the use of alcohol for minors, or driving while under the influence of ANY substance.**

 **(Bella's POV)**

Mike was driving my car, he was taking me home. I was too intoxicated to drive and he had been drinking as well, but I'vee had more than him. It was around 10:00pm when he pulled into my driveway, I smelt like alcohol and I was still wearing my outfit from this morning. We both exited the car and Mike let me lean into his side for support so I wouldn't fall, he wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me to my door. After discovering that the door was some how unlocked I went inside and went straight to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Mike trailed behind me slowly and I turned onto my back to breath.

"I could have sworn I locked the door before I left." I slurred. "There's some Ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, will you get me two and a glass of water please?"

"Sure," he left the living room and I closed my eyes because the lights were making me dizzy. Wait, how in the hell did the light come on. I'm hallucinating.

"No more drinking for me," I said and I thought I heard a ghostly chuckle. Yeah definitely no more drinking.

"Here you go Bells, uh I was just wondering if I could stay here since I have no way of getting home?" Mike asked while I swallowed the pill and chased it down with some water.

"Yeah of course, we can stay in my parent's room. My bed won't be large enough for the both of us. They're gone so don't worry, also you can borrow some of my father's clothes. I'm sure he wouldn't even notice they're missing." I handed the glass back to him and he took it out into the kitchen before returning moments later.

"Thanks, do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked.

"No Mike go ahead, help me get upstairs and I'll get you some clothes." I got up and left the living room and went straight to the stairs, he followed behind me closely to catch and steady me in case I stumbled. After successfully making it up the stairs I went straight into my parent's room and looked through my dad's dresser drawer. I grabbed Dad's blue sweats and a white t-shirt, Mike was beside me when I handed them to him. When he left the room I went to mine and looked for clothes to wear. I decided I was going to take a shower in the morning. After listening to the shower run for a couple minutes I began to change.

I took off my shirt and left on my bra then changed into a silky blood red tank top, I could have sworn I heard a moan when I was changing but I ignored it and continued to change. As I was changing underwear I heard it again so I stepped out into the hallway to see if Mike was any wear to be seen but the shower was still running. I hurried back into my room with a weird feeling so I hurried up and put on the short shorts, almost falling in the process. When I was finished getting dressed I went to my parent's room and got under the covers.

The water stopped running after a while and another couple of minutes Mike walked into the room with a fresh new set of clothes along with wet hair.

"I feel so much better now thanks Bella." He yawned and plopped down onto the bed before getting under the covers and getting comfortable.

"Welcome, goodnight Mike." I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

 **(Edward's POV)**

I sat their for almost twenty long ass minutes waiting for them to fall asleep, I hid in Bella's room where she changed and where I almost was caught. 'Cause of her I had a hard on that wouldn't go away and to top it all off it hurt like hell to move too much. I have never been this hard for any of my victims. So I already new that this chase would be one hell of a game.

After they finally fell asleep I went looking for Jasper and Emmett, Jasper was asleep standing up in the bathroom closet. I looked at him with amusement before deciding to wake him.

"Jasper wake up." I whispered and he jumped then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm awake," he stammered with closed eyes.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked he shrugged at me with droopy eyes. I pinched him lightly on the shoulder and his eyes widened in a heartbeat.

"Come on then and help me find him," I turned to leave and heard him following quietly as I walked down the stairs.

Once I was down stairs I whisper yelled, "Emmett."

"In here in the kitchen," his quiet boomed voice boomed. When we walked into the kitchen he was eating a PB&J sandwich, Jasper sat in a stool across from Emmett.

"What do we do now?" Jasper yawned then stretched.

"We wait for tomorrow and then we can have our fun," I smirked and they smiled back at me.

Emmett opened the fridge to get a can of pop for Jasper and himself. My heart stopped when Jasper dropped his can on the floor, like a fucking idiot, and picked back up immediately.

"Damn it Jazz," I hissed and he mouthed an "fuck man. Sorry." Emmett chuckled lowly and shook his head. Jasper then opened his can, the drop caused it to make a loud squirting noise followed by a 'POP'. Also to top off the worlds greatest disaster pop went all over the floor causing Emmett to fall, when he went tp the fridge for seconds, and made a 'THUMP' when he collided with the floor. After a couple of seconds we heard footsteps coming from up stairs and caused us all to curse loud in unison, "SHIT!"

So once again we all scurried off into different directions to hide, there was a broom closet for me to hide in so I quickly ran to that and closed the door behind me. After twenty seconds she entered the kitchen and I heard her footsteps.

 **(Bella's POV)**

I was actually sleeping peacefully until I heard someone or something making loud noises from the kitchen, so I put on my blue fuzzy slippers and went downstairs to investigate. I discovered the kitchen floor covered in pop and food on the kitchen counter.

That's very unusual. _Ya think?!_

After cleaning up the mess I wasn't tired any more and so I went into the living room to watch the Late at Night News on channel 3. Nothing interesting was going on but except for something about three prisoners escaping, I didn't hear the description because I fell asleep.

The next morning I had a killer headache and was seeing double at times so I could barely walk straight, I went up stairs to see if Mike was still there but he was gone.

"Humph, I guess he found a ride home." To help with my headache I went into the bathroom to take some aspirin, then went downstairs to get the mail I didn't get yesterday when I noticed Mikes shoes still at the front door. Huh? Ok what the hell is going on here?

After closing the door behind me I looked throughout the whole bottom floor of the house and he was no where to be found. My attention was brought to a rustling sound coming from up stairs, so I walked slowly up the stairs with a baseball bat in hand, which I had retrieved from the closet.

"Mike now is not the time to be scaring people. It's too early so come out."

Once I found out the noise was coming from my room I walked and stood outside the door and called his name again.

"Mike?"

"Mmmphhfmm," I heard a muffled noise coming from the other side. I slowly opened the door 2/4ths of the way to see Mike tied to a chair facing the door.

As I opened the door a little bit further he began to shake his head frantically back and forth, "mmhmm." My eyebrows raised in confusion, it was then I noticed the tears running down his face.

"Mike what's wrong?" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tears run down my face. He only answered by shaking his head back and forth again in frustration. He looked desprate for something, but for what?

When I opened the door all the way his eyes widened in fear. I heard a click followed by a loud 'BANG'. The sound of a gun is something you never forget. Combine that with a horrible experience and you're ensured to relive it like I do. A red substance splattered all over by tank top and face. Mike had a bullet hole in his forehead and was slouching forward as the blood ran down his shirt. I screamed in shock as I took in the scene before me. I collapsed to my knees dropping the bat in the process.

My throat felt thick and I resisted the urge to vomit as the bile rose. I suddenly felt dizzy and sick but found the will to crawl over to Mike, untie him then laid him on the floor, not caring about the fact that I was getting blood all over me.

"No, no, no, MIKE…PLEASE. Wake up please," I shook him gently and had no response.

I heard footsteps appraoch me from behind, I quickly turned around to face my boyfriend's murderer, correction murderers. Here before me stood three men, all smiling wickedly at me.

"Hey there darlin'," the man with honey blond hair smirked at me and he had a southern accent to his dark voice. He was medium build and had blue eyes, his hair was chin length. The man in the middle was huge and I just don't mean that by height I mean by built too. He had brown curly hair that was short and also had an evil smile on his face. Then last was the second tallest male who had beautiful tousled bronze hair and very mossy green eyes, he was taller than the blond but shorter than the brunette. He was also built, more muscular than the blond and he had the craziest smirk of them all.

They all had to be in their late 20's or early 30's. They were all somewhat attractive but the third male made me feel extremely attracted to him for some reason, also I feared him. It felt forbidden to feel this way. I feared them all especially the way they all looked at me, like I was a piece of meat.

At that moment I had thought of two things, fight or flight?

Fight - At this point my chances didn't look so well if I chose to fight against them. I mean come on have you seen the muscles on them?

Flight – possibly I could make it, not unless they are track stars or something. Since this was my only chance of surviving I quickly turned around to see the bathroom door, I was only five steps away from the door and they were about six steps away from me. I made a dash for the bathroom door hoping that I would make it in time.

 **AN: Any fans of Darkward? Or maybe Jasper and/or Emmett? Share your thoughts with a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Bella's POV)**

Luckily I made it just in time, once I was in the bathroom I slammed the door in their faces and locked it. They all started to bang on the door which had me shaking in fear; I immediately began to look around the bathroom for a way to escape when I noticed the window above the sink. It looked big enough for me to fit through so I opened it as fast and as quiet as possible. I stepped out and walked over to the edge of the roof and when I looked down I gasped. There was no way in hell I'm going to get down from here without killing myself. It's three floors high and my chances at this point aren't looking too well.

My chances begin to increase when I notice a couple of bushes, that if I get the angle right, I could land on them perfectly without any problems. So I braced myself and leaped with closed eyes, thankfully I did land on the bushes perfectly and without a scratch.

After picking myself up and I put pressure on my left foot I felt a sharp throbbing pain, I screamed uncontrollably. That wasn't really smart because now from inside I heard someone yell, "She's outside!" So as soon as I heard that I began to haul ass and limp to the forest, behind me I heard the front door open and loud footsteps coming towards me.

"She went into the woods," boomed a deep voice. My breathing became quick gasps as I ran for my life and to add to things I was putting an enormous amount of pressure on my bad ankle which was possibly swollen badly.

"Don't run sweet cheeks the party is just beginning," a velvety sinister voice called out. Their footsteps sounded closer as I limped into deeper woods.

The pressure on my ankle was becoming too much to handle so I stopped to hide behind a large tree. "Where is she, do any of you see her or which way she went?" The same velvety voice asked and sounded a bit of a distance away.

"No I didn't see which way she went man sorry," a deep voice said.

"Me either," said a southern drawl.

"Damn it," the smooth velvet voice hissed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stayed behind the tree for a couple of minutes until I heard nothing, then I headed back to the house to call for help and when I started to walk I heard a set of footsteps behind me but when I turned around I saw no one or nothing. I began thinking parts of my mind was lost when I jumped. I began to walk again but much quicker than before as I heard the footsteps again. I attempted running, despite my ankle, and somehow amde it back to the house. When I was inches away from the front door I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against their chest. I felt my captor lean down to my ear and whisper darkly, "gottcha."

Somehow this voice soothed me and scared me at the same time.

"NO let me GO!" I thrashed and kicked against him but his grip was only getting tighter.

"Awe why, like I said before the fun is just starting," he teased.

"She's over here guys," my pursuer yelled out. Two men walked forward from behind different trees. I shivered out of fear when I saw them smirk at me; the big burly one looked at me and had an ear to ear grin.

"Hello beautiful what's your name?" He asked while he stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side.

Yeah right I'd tell you my name; do you think I'm stupid? I'm not a blond. **(AN: No offense to blondes, I love Jazzy & he's **_**very**_ **cute!)** Haha, which reminds me the southern guy is. I looked in the direction of the honey blonde hair and blue eyed beauty and laughed. Oh shit I didn't even realize I laughed out. The guy I was looking at raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'what are you looking at?' I blushed a little.

"What's a so funny sweet cheek," his southern voice sounded a bit amused.

"Nothing of your concern," damn it Bella shut the fuck up before you get us killed. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face as my head whipped to the side, that blond bitch slapped me. Ugh! S.O.B.!

"Oh, she's feisty," the burly one boomed at me.

Now that they were all distracted in sniggering at my pain I had a chance to get away. So I slowly put pressure on my bad ankle then used my other leg to kick green eyes in the balls. He dropped me immediately and I ran like a mad man. I went straight for the house phone or maybe my cell, I heard no pursuit behind me which I breathed a ragged sigh of relief.

"You little cunt get your ass back here now or you'll regret even being born," a evil velvety voice called out aggressively and it echoed.

I stopped and closed then locked the front door behind me, I then ran to the phone and held it up to my ear to only find out that it was dead. So I pulled out my cell and flipped it open and was filled with dread to see the battery had died. Of all the times it had to die on me it had to be now. I groaned in frustration and threw my phone down the hallway. I ran into the kitchen to get a knife and found nothing, "fuck" I cursed. I was pulled from my anger when I heard a loud crash coming from the front door and when I turned around they were standing in the doorway. Bronzie looked pissed as he shot me daggers and with Blondie and Brownie at his side he looked even more terrifying, he held a slight smirk when he saw the fear in my eyes.

The only thing separating me from them was the kitchen counter and that gave me a feeling of hope…well until Blondie moved forward a bit and chuckled when I also took a step back.

"Aw look she's scared." Blondie teased while I rolled my eyes.

Ok at this point my chances in survival looked very slim right now. I'v tried flight but that failed big time and there's no way I'm fighting them.

"What do you want," I said through clenched teeth and glared at them.

"We want you, duh." Bronzie said then licked his lips inappropriately while looking at me with lust filled eyes and smirked when he saw me shudder in disgust.

"Just leave me alone please I promise I wont tell anyone." I begged an they all laughed darkly at me.

"Sorry but not gonna happen. Before I asked you a question. What is your name?" Bronzie said.

"Like I'm really going to tell you my name," I snorted and they all laughed again.

Bronzie sighed and shook his head at me in disappointment, "I was afraid you might say that." Bronzie lifted his head and nodded in my direction, signaling Brownie and Blondie to come after me. They each came from opposite directions around the counter. I panicked and backed up into the fridge, I was surrounded.

When Brownie lunged forward I ducked and ran to the door way where Bronzie stood and blocked my path. He had an evil smirk on his face and I motioned him forward with one finger, he also lunged after me and I dodged it and ran to the staircase. As soon as I made it to the second step someone caught me and pulled me against his chest.

My captor sighed in annoyance, "You know, I'm really tired of playing cat and mouse." Bronzie's voice said.

"Who said I was playing, I'm trying to get the hell away from you pricks." I hissed then began to thrash around to escape with no success.

They all laughed, "well I like playing games especially with girls like you. I 'm really going to like the game we are all going to play later on tonight." He said in my ear, I shuddered. What game? What does he mean by 'we are all going to play'? Oh no, no, no, no, no, they couldn't. They wouldn't, right?

Well for one they honestly don't look like they would be those types of guys.

"Now when I ask you something I expect you to answer, understand?" Bronzie said in a serious tone as he looked at me.

"Whatever." I muttered, he smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

They then drug me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, Blondie sat in the recliner chair to my left, Brownie at on my right side next to me on the couch and Bronzie sat down in the loveseat that was beside the couch. My hands were tied behind my back and feet were tied together so there was no way to escape.

"Ok since were all getting along so well already I think it's time to introduce ourselves, don't you think so beautiful?" Bronzie smiled evilly at me and I glared back.

"This one over here is Emmett," he nodded to Brownie next to me who grinned, "And that one over there is Jasper." He gestured to the blonde. "And I'm Edward, now who are you, and don't even think about lying." He warned me.

I looked down and muttered quietly," Isabella."

"What I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," everyone leaned in to hear me better.

I looked up and said my name a bit louder;" Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

They all smiled and I felt a bit awkward.

"Isabella," Edward sighed my name and I turned to look at him. "Bella," I hissed angrily at him and he chuckled.

"Alright now I wanna play a game," I became nervous, "its Truth or Dare. I'm sure you have heard of it before.

Emmett raised his hand eagerly back and forth and Edward sighed then turned to him, "yes Emmett?" He asked.

"I'm first," he called and Jasper chuckled.

"Ok then Emmett's first. Go!" Edward said, then Emmett had a look of concentration on his face. I was ridged in my seat with fear of being picked first.

 **AN: I've never played 'Truth or Dare' in my life, I've definately considered it after writing this chapter. Anyone have a interesting experience playing this game? I'd love to know if you're willing to share. Drop a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(Bella's POV)**

"Hmm. Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth," he said and Emmett's face fell in disappointment. Emmett pursed his lips and began to think of a question to ask Jasper.

Suddenly his eyes lit up, "ah ha! Jasper is it true that you've only had sex with one person throughout your whole life?" All eyes were on Jasper and you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

He sighed, "Yes." Wow, really? He then turned to Edward and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered back with a wicked glint in his eye and a small smirk on his beautiful face. Ugh! Wow, what the hell was that, when did I start showing interest in my kidnapper and soon to be rapist? Well he hasn't technically kidnapped me, but he is holding me hostage here in my own house. I shuddered then turned my attention back to Jasper who finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence.

"Edward I dare you to…" he trailed off then came back with a full blown ear to ear grin. "I dare you to tongue kiss Emmett for a full minute." Jasper then busted out laughing at the expressions on Edward's and Emmett's faces. I rolled my eyes; there is no way in hell I'm playing this game. I fell like I'm in middle school.

Edward's face turned into a grimace while Emmett's was in pure shock.

"No way am I kissing him," they both said in unison and pointed at each other.

Jasper shook is head, "nope you have to. It's just a dare." He teased, Edward and Emmett sighed in frustration. Edward walked over to Emmett and Emmett stood up to face Edward. Emmett had to lean down a bit so he could reach Edwards lips, I paid no attention to them especially when Jasper was rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard. Jasper actually got to the point where he was crying from laughing so hard. After that dare everyone went back to their places, Edward was gagging while Emmett was wiping off his tongue with his shirt. WAIT, that's my dad's shirt…and pants, WTF?

Edward sighed in disgust then turned to me with a smirk, please just leave me alone. "Truth or dare Isabella?"

"Truth," I whispered and his face fell.

"Hmm, is it true you are still a virgin?" My face flushed violently and I grounded my teeth together to keep myself from yelling at him. They were all just laughing at my expense which just made me blush deeper. Damn them all!

"Well are you?" he began to lose his patience as I didn't answer him. I just rolled my eyes and ignored the question, and that made him a little aggravated.

"Hello, I'm waiting." I still didn't answer and not even a second later I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and my head whipped to the side. I yelped out quietly and gritted my teeth.

"Yes!" I hissed back at him angrily.

"Aw how sweet, we get to be your first for everything. Since there are only three places for us I think we should call dibs. Jasper should be her first oral, and I bet Em would love to have your sweet ass. His favorite position is doggy," Edward quick;ly turned to Emmett to exchange winks before he turned back to me.

I tried not to vomit. Anger and fear flared through my whole body, what am I? A freaking prize, I seriously NEED to get out of here as soon as possible.

"That leaves me to pop your cherry, I cant wait." Edward said and licked his lips then winked at me. I almost gagged. Please someone shoot me already!

"Alright your turn Isabella," Edward said.

"It's Bella perv." I hissed back and clenched my jaw. "Assward truth or dare," I smiled inwardly as his jaw tensed. From the corner of my eyes I could see Jasper and Emmett snickering quietly.

"Dare," he answered trying to ignore the name I just called him. Damn it what am I supposed to have him do?

"Waiting," he snapped impatiently. I turned to glare at him. Has to be something that he has hopefully never done before and something I'll enjoy a lot.

"I dare you to…wear girls clothing for the rest of the night." I laughed; thankfully he couldn't hear me over Jasper and Emmett's laughter.

Edward grimaced at me while I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing my ass off.

"Fine!" He growled.

"There's one condition," I informed him before he stood up.

"What?" He looked at me warily.

"I get to choose what you'll wear," I said. He sighed and rolled his eyes but agreed with an "ok."

"You'll have to untie me," I muttered and they all three looked at me as if I was insane.

Edward agreed, "Ok. But if you try anything I'll make sure your first time is the worst." He warned.

Ohh I'm so scared, its already going to be since you're the one taking it dumb ass. After untying me I rubbed my wrists before I walked into the large front room then up the stairs, I had a feeling they were all staring at my ass the whole time. Creepy! I opened the door to my room, I didn't want to look directly down or I would see Mike's bloody cold and lifeless corpse lying on the floor. Quickly I maneuvered around Mike's body, without a glimpse, to my dresser and began to scan for some of my unwanted lingerie that mom had bought for me for birthdays and stuff. What should he wear? Something very feminine and embarrassing to him.

So at this point it cannot be thongs, I decided to get him a cute mini skirt, bra and heels. Excellent! A very noticeable smirk was showing on my face as I turned around to face Edward.

"Here," I handed him his new outfit and he blushed angrily before snatching it.

"You can change in the bathroom downstairs." He stomped out the room and down the stairs. We followed him but I went into the living room and sat back in my original spot as before. A couple minutes later I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing which means that Edward was done changing, I love revenge. It's as sweet as can be.

When I looked up I actually laughed but stopped myself and smiled smugly on the inside, Edward glared at me with hate. Wow, where were all the words I could use to describe how pitiful he looked. Ha! There he was in his outfit and he actually looked like a true tranny or drag queen. Too bad I didn't make him wear make-up because that would have completed his alter ego.

Drat!

"Ok!" Edward snapped at us and the laughing stopped immediately, "My turn…Emmett?" Now he sat at the other end of the couch opposite of me.

"Dare duh," Emmett laughed as well as Edward and Jasper.

"I dare you to get a zipper bag, fill it with ice, and then put it in your pants exactly over your dick!" Edward chuckled, "Oh yeah and you have to leave it there for the rest of the night." Emmett's jaw dropped and wore a face of agony. Jasper was laughing; of course, I just sat here laughing to myself.

Emmett huffed, "alright." Edward then stood and left. About a minute later he returned with a bag of ice and a hard to miss smirk on his face as he stood in front of Emmett.

"Here you go Emmett, have fun." He snickered before sitting back down and waiting for Emmett to complete his dare. Emmett stood up and turned around to put the ice packet in his boxers. There was a lot of cursing and jumping from the temperature.

"Oh…shit." He took in a deep breath and turned back around to Jasper who was laughing. Yes, he didn't choose me!

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Slowly Emmett sat down as if he had a broken back. Ha!

"Dare," he laughed then controlled himself.

"One word…landscaping," Emmett busted out laughing and was stopped short from the ice in his pants. Jasper looked nervous, Edward was laughing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jasper glared at Emmett, "Hell no!"

"No you have to do it man. If I put an ice pack in my pants and Edward changed into girly shit you have to do this."

"Argh!" Jasper groaned angrily. "I'll do it but I'm doing it by myself." He exclaimed.

"Just so you know its going to be waxed instead of shaved man." Emmett laughed again. Jasper just sighed and ran his hands through his hair then over his face.

Ouch! Ha! We have the stuff for waxing too, its his lucky day! Hehe. After I told him about the waxing kit in the bathroom Jasper walked off, he was sweating a bit too. After a long five minutes a loud RIP echoed as well as a manly scream of pain.

"Ouch. Son of a BITCH!" Jasper howled and I coughed to cover up laughter. You could hear Jasper counting quietly to himself and another loud RIP echoed again.

"FUCK!" Jasper cried.

Awe, I feel sorry for him sort of. It was at least five minutes later when he was almost finished.

"Last one," Jasper muttered to himself and counted. Another loud RIP, as well as a scream from Jasper.

"Emmett I hate you soo fucking much, it's not even funny." To you it's not funny. Poor him. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and he shuffled out into the room shooting daggers at all of us, especially Emmett.

"Do you need some ice?"

"No!" He snapped, "I'll be fine. It will pass." He sat down in his spot and sighed in pain.

Please, please, please do not pick me!

"Bella," shit!

"Truth or dare?" He breathed.

"Truth," I said and they all looked at me. "Ha, nice try. You have to pick dare."

Damn, "Fine." Jasper smiled and began to think of a dare for me. Knowing most guys it will most likely be sexual. Grr!

"I dare you to give me a lap dance," Jasper smirked. Emmett snickered and Edward chuckled evilly.

Well fuck!

 **AN: Dun dun dun! Lol... plz share your thoughts and ideas with a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **(Bella's POV)**

"There's no way I hell I'll ever give you a lap-dance so get over yourself." I hissed and sat Indian style on the sofa.

"Ok I'll just have Angela do it for me then," Jasper threatened.

I gasped, "How do you…" he interrupted me.

"I bet she's really good with that hot little body," Edward put his perverted two cents in and smiled wickedly at me when he saw my shocked expression. I suddenly felt sick.

"How do you know Angela?" I asked again with anger in my tone.

"There's a picture of her and you in your room with her name and number written on the back," he explained. Stupid Bella!

"So come on over here and show me whatcha got sweet cheeks," Jasper then winked at me. Bastard, I hope he burns in hell. I don't wanna do this and now I'm going to die of embarrassment. Ugh! Why me?

I noticed Edward and Emmett move in a little bit closer, pigs!

"Wait!" Jasper said with a raised hand, yes! "I don't want you to wear that while you dance, go change." He fluttered his hand to the doorway like he was dismissing me. Got to be kidding me. Argh!

"Are you serious?" I asked horror struck.

He smiled, "yes. Now hurry up." I muttered something under my breath as I got up and was about to walk out of the room.

"What was that," he questioned. I gave him the bird while they all three laughed. I ground my teeth together in frustration. Stupid freaks! Slowly I headed to Renee's room to looked through her drawer and closets. What the fuck does he expect me to wear; I'm already wearing a tank top and short shorts! I don't own any corsets or any of that freaky sexual stuff. Unfortunately I realized Renee does, don't ask me how I now that! That's a whole other story. Thank goodness Mike's body is in my room or I wouldn't be able to do this at all.

I walked down the hallway to Renee's room and opened door. I swiftly entered the room, shutting the door behind me, then went to Renee's closet. I found the jackpot, there were corsets, thongs, skimpy skirts, shirts, and bras.

Ugh, what do I choose? I decided I would close my eyes and automatically choose. So I reached out felt something silky and grabbed it. When I opened my eyes I huffed in anger. My fate relied on a pink laced and white corset that pushed up my boobs. **(AN: The corset Bella has chosen is the same one that Dakota used in the film 'The Runaways.' Same everything, heels, stockings, and so on.)**

Thankfully it had built in underwear because if I had to bend over I think I would lose my breath. It crushed my rib cage; I had to breathe in and out slowly as I put on my heels. Once I was fully dressed I slowly descended the stairs quietly and give myself a pep talk.

"Okay Bella you can do this just don't pay attention to what you're doing." I whispered to myself.

"Come on Bella we know you are out there so hurry." Jasper's impatient voice broke my concentration.

Fuck you! With my head down I walked through the doorway with my hair covering my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Whoa! Damn Bella you look very…fuckable," Edward said.

"Shit, I think I just came in my pants." Emmett voice boomed.

Sigh.

"Let's play some music to help you out," Jasper said. Here I stood in between the couch, which Edward sat, and about two feet away from Emmett.

Jasper got up from his spot and walked over to the stack of CD's that were below the large T.V. To my expense I really hoped he wouldn't play any fast beat or dirty rap songs, or slow beat for that matter because I can't dance worth crap. I have taken classes with Jessica and Lauren when we were really close friends. We would usually dance to rap, we would look like hoes but we had fun doing it. That was about a couple years ago though.

Anyways! All I'll need is for something to distract myself while I dance and so I'll just use those dance moves from then. I hope I remember them, ok just don't stress over what you're doing. After searching he found a CD out of Mike's collection that he had left here for when he expected to get some. I miss him even though he was like any typical guy. All of Mike's CD's were rap or R&B. Jasper then pressed the 'open' button and inserted the CD and pressed 'close.' Once it closed he pressed 'play' and we all waited for it to read the CD and start. Now all eyes were on me, except for Jasper's while he searched for the song.

Suddenly the room was filled with "Ride" by "Ciara featuring Ludacris." Of course, of course it'll be sexual! Ok here goes nothing, just let your body feel the rhythm and move. Don't allow yourself to think what your doing just do it. Breath in…out!

~I can do it big, I can do it long

~I can do it whenever or however you want it

~I can do it up and down, I can do circles

~To him I'm a gymnast, this room is my circus

I slowly sat down on jasper's lap and ran my hands down his chest.

~I market it so good

~They cant wait to try-i-i-i-i me-e-e-e-e

I rolled my hips on him as the second verse was sung.

~They love the way I ride it (X3)

~They love the way I ride the beat

~How I ride the beat, oh, ride it

~He love the way I ride it (X2)

~He love the way I ride the beat

~Like a mother fucking freak, oh

Every time the word 'ride' was sung I would grind my hips into his, which he got plenty of pleasure from. I could tell by the way his hips bucked against mine and the way he moaned quietly. EEK!

~And I won't stop, don't stop, get it, get it

~Imma pitch it anyway you wanna hit it, hit it

~1 o-clock

~2 o-clock

~3 o-clock

~4

~5 o-clock

~6 o-clock, baby give me more

Then I twisted my fingers through his hair and lightly tugged while I whispered the hour lyrics in his ear seductively.

~Show you how to get 'em

~Show you how to do it, left hip, right hip

~Put yo back into it, ugh!

On the 'left hip, right hip' lyrics I gyrated my hips from left to right, suddenly his hands went to my hips.

Oh shit! Not good.

~LUDA!

~She ride it like a rollercoaster

~Soon as I get her to the top she screams

~I put her out like a light

~She'll be out for the night

Next I purposely pushed my boobs in his face and he bucked into me while moaning loud and tilting his head back. Next I got off of his lap then grabbed his collar and pulled him up so he was standing in front of me. I turned around so my back was facing him, Jasper placed his hands back on my hips.

~Touch down, he scores. Ludacris the MVP

~With a rack like that and a back like that

~C.C. better C.C. me

~'Cause them legs just keep on goin'

~So I gotta put her to bed

~And a beat go bump 'cause she ride it like a thoroughbred

On the chorus I rotated my hips in a circle, making sure to rub against his now noticeable erection.

"Whoa darlin', if you keep that up I'll have to take you right here." He purred and I fought back a shiver of disgust.

~Oh baby, baby, baby

~Do you like it up, when I'm up?

~When I'm down. When I'm down

I then purposely grabbed his manhood, probably a bit to hard but he didn't seem to mind, Jasper then growled in pleasure quietly in my ear.

~They love the way I ride it (X3)

~He love the way I ride the beat like a mother fucking freak, oh!

On the last lyrics I grinded against him one last time before I bumped against him so he fell back into the chair. When I turned around to face him his face was scrunched, but it was somewhat sexy. His eyes were shut closed, and his hands clutched the arm rests. A guttural moan escaped from his chest.

Oh my god! Is he…?

All eyes were on Jasper's blissed-filled face.

"Damn Bella, hmm do you think I can get one of those without the corset," Emmett smiled wryly at me.

I ground my teeth together and blushed furiously.

Without hesitation I scurried away over to the couch, where a lust-filled eyed Edward was gawking.

"Haven't you heard of its not nice to stare?" I snapped and he chuckled.

"Who ever said I was nice, and besides I'm just only showing my true appreciation of what you put out there."

"Jasper," Emmett's voice boomed from across the room and I assumed he was trying to get, a very dazed, Jasper's attention.

"Aye yo," he began to wave his hands in front of his face.

"Edward I think something is wrong with Jazz here." Emmett sounded concerned.

Edward studied Jasper for a couple seconds before he shrugged and came up with an explanation, "probably still experiencing the best orgasm ever from our little Bella."

Our?!

"Jesus," Jasper hissed and flushed a little.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I'll be back," he hurried out of the room and left.

Edward kept staring at me, I could see him though a crease in my hair curtain. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the doorbell. I gasped in shock.

Who could it be this late?

"Go answer it," Edward grabbed me and pulled me to the door. Jasper then descended down the staircase as I was being dragged, he was wearing a new pair of my father's sweats. I grabbed a coat by the door that was hanging on the coat rack and put it on.

"Bella," a soft voice called, Angela! NO!

Edward smirked slightly as well as Jasper and Emmett.

I opened the door after they all three was hidden behind it, "Hey Angela." My voice sounded a little off and I felt a light tap on my butt. Probably Edward telling me to control myself.

"I was just wondering if I could stay the night, because I heard on the news that three maniacs escaped form prison." She laughed before continuing. "My dad left for a business trip and told me to come over here to keep you company. He thought it would be cool if I stayed here since your parents are gone too, that way we can have each others backs." She smiled and I returned the gesture.

"Uhm" I muttered.

"Tell her 'yes' or I'll kill her and don't you dare give yourself away." Edward whispered sinisterly so only I could hear.

I bit my lip, "yeah! Of course, come in." I stepped to the side and she walked in all happy, she looked curious as to why I was wearing a coat. I'm a horrible person.

As soon as I closed the door I heard a loud gasp come from Angela.

"Welcome to the party Angela," Edward greeted her with his arms wrapped around her.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Emmett asked and she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Angela, this is all my fault." I muttered with tears of my own in my eyes while I looked at the ground.

"Awe, don't be sad Bella now that Angela is here we can have more fun." Edward spoke while Emmett patted my shoulder, I flinched.

"Let's all go in the living room, shall we? Now we can add a new addition to our game."

Emmett grabbed me by the tops of my arms then threw off my coat and pushed me forward with Edward and Angela beside us. Jasper trailed behind us with his arms crossed over his chest.

While Angela and I stood up Emmett, Edward, and Jasper rearranged the room. The way we sat was directly in front of us was the couch. Jasper sat in the far left while Emmett sat on the far right, and Edward sat to our right in a chair. I noticed that Edward changed his outfit, when did this happen? Emmett wasn't holding the ice pack anymore either. So I was the only one being truly embarrassed.

"Ok a new round of 'Dare or Dare'? And I'll go first, now who will I ask?" Edward trailed off then went to Angela's shocked/scared face. What, that's not fair. What ever happened to 'Truth?'

"Angela, dare or dare?" His lips twitched, fighting the wicked scary grin.

Angela gulped nervously and I feared for her, stupid Bella. Now I've put my best friend in danger. She doesn't even know that Mike's dead.

"C'mon Angela it's a simple question, choose one." He sounded annoyed.

"Dare," she squeaked out. I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry by the way her voice sounded.

"What should I dare you, something difficult, yes! But what should you do?" Edward pursed his lips. After a couple of seconds he finally spoke with some enthusiasm. "Oh I know. I dare you to come over here in them middle of the room and strip." He smirked halfheartedly at her, looking her up and down.

No! She shouldn't have to do this, no one should. I slowly turned my head to Angela and we made eye contact for a split second. Long enough for me to tell her with my eyes to not do it.

"Hurry we don't have time to waste, unless you don't want to end up like Mike that is." Edward said with a dark edge that sent chills down my spine.

"M-m-mike?" She looked to me. After I controlled my breathing I slowly answered her.

"They killed him, he's dead. It's all my fault." My voice broke and Angela's eyes looked bloodshot. She then wrapped her arms around me and I did the same with her. She tucked her head away from Edward's, Jasper's, and Emmett's sight so she could talk to me.

"How long have they been here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, I'm so sorry I got you into this." I blubbered quietly and she patted my back.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." She said before pulling away.

"Don't keep me waiting," Edward complained and I bit my lip and did something a true friend would do.

"No, I'll do it. You decided to come here to torture me for no apparent reason, not Angela. She has nothing to do with any of this." I locked my jaw and focused on my breathing.

"Awe look, Bella's trying to be brave." Jasper mocked and looked at Emmett who laughed quietly.

"Maybe later Bella but since Angela's already here we should have our fun."

I jumped up and blocked Angela from their view. "No! You'll have to go through me to get to her." I hissed.

"Bella what are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Angela whispered in awe at my actions.

"I'm being a true a friend, that's what I'm doing."

"Fine," Edward snapped, "Jasper? Emmett?"

My eyes fluttered to them as they both stood up automatically and strolled over here. Jasper pulled me out in front of Angela while Emmett snatched her.

"NO, leave her alone. TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I shouted when Edward got up and pulled Angela through the doorway. She was screaming loud and trying to fight back, he's no match. Those screams will haunt me for the rest of my life, that is if I live after this. I could hear him drag her upstairs, down the hallway and into a spare bedroom.

I also put up a struggle against Jasper, Emmett just walked off somewhere. Jasper stopped him before he disappeared. "Where you going?"

"To get rid of the car," he explained, "I'll be back in a few." Then he left and I heard him pull out twenty seconds later. Upstairs the screams continued, Jasper still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. With me wearing this corset that didn't help much.

"Well since they're having their fun what do you say that we have some of our own?" He ran his hand over my butt and grabbed it roughly making me yelp. He laughed at my discomfort and I struggled harder. With the heel of my shoe I kicked him in his groin, he doubled over in pain giving me a chance to escape and run upstairs. Once I found the right room I opened the door just in time because Angela was down to her bra and underwear.

I ran over to Edward and jumped on his back, clawing at his face and pulling his hair. He jumped up and with his left hand he grabbed my ankle, the bad one that didn't start hurting until now! I gasped in pain, but felt hope when Angela jumped up and tried to slap Edward in the face. All hope faded when Edward's fist collided with Angela's jaw and she screamed in pain before she collapsed on the floor.

"Angela!" I cried.

Ouch, he grabbed my calf and un-slung me from his back then slammed me down onto the bed.

"Stupid ass bitch, what the fuck do you think your doing?" He yelled and I was terrified because I had never seen him this pissed off before. I tried to get away but he wrapped his hands around my throat. This is it, I thought. He's going to choke me do death. He then put all his weight on my legs so I couldn't kick. Damn it, the way he put his hands around my throat wasn't painful like I had expected, but it wasn't comfortable either!

I took in a sharp breathes and clawed at his hands. He then grabbed a belt from the dresser stand beside him and tied my hands to it before tying my hands to the bed's head board.

"I guess I'll have no choice but to hurt you now," he sighed unhappily as he released the grip from my neck. I coughed as I tried to get the much needed air into my lungs. He then got off me only to grab two more belts from the closet. Anxiety hit me as he tied my legs apart from each other.

"No, please don't!" I panted, and he turned to ravish my body with a familiar wicked grin.

He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion and the look vanished, "I thought you said you wanted it to be you rather than Angela?"

"Just don't hurt her," I begged.

"Oh it shouldn't be her you should be worried about. You need to be worried about what I plan on doing to you." He said then leaped on top of me.

 **AN: Drop me a review! Plz and thx. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: WARNING! This chapter contains sensitive subject matter (non-con) so be wary!**

 **(Bella's POV)**

I didn't bother putting up a fight, why when I offered myself to replace Angela. I wanted it so I need to just suck it up. He then started to suck and lightly bite on my neck and before he could get any farther Jasper walked through the door. He had an angry expression but it vanished when he saw me.

Edward sat up before speaking to him, "Jasper would you find a place to put Angela? Like a spare room or something then you can come back and have your fun."

"Ok," Jasper sent a dark grin my way before dragging Angela through the door and into the hallway. I noticed a little blood dripping from her jaw and nose as it was smeared into the carpet.

Edward then turned his attention back to me, "so what should we do first Bella?" He trailed his finger between my breasts then over my stomach, and over my belly button before he stopped at my waist line right above my panties.

"I think Jasper and I will fuck you senseless until we're finished, how does that sound?"

Then as if on cue Jasper walked into the room looking a bit eager with a huge grin on his face as he looked at me.

Jasper stood on my right while Edward stood at my left where he still sat. And without warning my head whipped to the side with a hard jerk. I held back a cry of pain and bit the inside of my cheek as tears began to well up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back, I couldn't give them the satisfaction.

"That's for kickin' me!" He scolded.

"Where's Emmett," Edward asked. Yeah where the fuck is he and why isn't he here helping them?

"Left to dispose of the car," Jasper explained.

Edward nodded, "Ahh, good idea." He then turned back to me.

"Now where were we? Hmm, how about Jasper takes you first? I'm positive he has some frustration he needs to release."

 **WARNING (Gets more graphic from here)**

"Alright I'll just take her from behind; I'm sure Emmett won't mind." Jasper smiled. God please no! In the corner of the room Edward sat in a chair and watched with excitement as a sinister crooked grin appeared on his face.

Jasper then climbed on top of me and started to run his hands over my chest and down my stomach until he reached my underwear. He trailed his hand back up until his palm covered my breast and squeezed hard and that caused me to arch to try and get him to remove his hand.

While my back was still arched he used his other hand to unzip the back of my corset, and when I realized what he was trying to do I tried to lie back down. But he didn't like that so he leant his head down to bite my neck hard, that's gonna leave a mark, I yelped and arched again to allow him access to the zipper.

Jasper tossed the corset across the room and I felt the cold air hit my unclothed body, making me shiver against him. He then bit and sucked my breasts. Next he unexpectedly untied my feet from the bed.

"On your hands and knees slut," he whispered angrily in my ear but I'm sure Edward heard him because I heard a soft chuckle.

I complied. I found myself glaring at a wicked grinning Edward. I directed my eyes to the bed sheets and glared at them with hatred so I wouldn't yell or do anything else drastic that would get me into even more trouble than what I am already in.

"Do you have any lube, Edward?" Jasper spoke and the fear hit me as I realized what was about to happen, I could literally feel my heart slamming against my chest.

"Nope sorry, just let her suck you. That should solve your problem" Edward had a smug smile on his face when I looked up to glare.

"Good idea," I felt the bed shift as Jasper got up. I yelped as Jasper smacked my ass, I grinded my teeth together to keep myself from cussing him out and getting me into more trouble. Grr!

Jasper walked around to get in front of me; it was then that I noticed that he was undressed. I felt my eyes widen as his member was directly in front of me, I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked huge, but not just by length, he was thick. I really hope he fits or this is really going to hurt.

"Open your pretty little mouth darlin'," he tugged on my hair. I closed my eyes and again obeyed his command. I almost choked on him, he pulled my hair with more force so I would take more of him in which isn't even humanly possible. He had to of been 7 and a half to 8 inches.

After sucking on him for an agonizing minute or two he took himself out of my mouth before getting in the same spot he was in as before. I hung my head and felt someone tug on my hair to lift up my mead. Edward was there already naked and I tried to hold back a gasp as I saw his member that was a bit bigger than Jasper's.

When he told me to open I didn't, and right as he was about to slap me I felt a hard thrust from my back entrance as Jasper entered me which caused me to scream in pain. There was no preparation or warning. That gave Edward the chance to slip his member in my mouth. As Jasper thrusted forward again that made me take Edward in deeper, I almost choked in the process. Jasper tugged on my hair and yanked on it roughly so I would cry, but I held it in.

I only made noises to show my pain which apparently wasn't enough for them because they then began to pound into me harder. I didn't cave in, but my life became a living hell when Emmett entered the room.

He sounded a bit disappointed, "why'd you all start without me?" He asked.

I heard Jasper grunt as he thrusted one last time before releasing, I was filled with disgust as I felt the spurts inside me. I desperately wanted to take a shower. It felt as if I was almost completely numb. Or maybe my body was giving in. Eventually that would change.

"Sorry, here" he pulled out of me and I felt something run down my leg. I was afraid to know if it was either his release or my blood. For all I know it could be both.

"I'm done for now, I'm going to clean myself off." Jasper grabbed his clothes and patted Emmett on the shoulder before leaving.

Like a kid in a candy store Emmett stripped down, I was instantly filled with dread as I saw his member that was bigger than Edward's. When he entered me and didn't give me anytime to adjust to his size it hurt like hell. I finally broke and couldn't hold back the screams as his large hands gripped my waist too hard, I was positive that would leave me with bruises later. There was a burning feeling as he thrusted hard to enter me again, it wouldn't go away. The ach continued as he filled me with all of him, I couldn't control the tears that ran down my face.

Edward smiled evilly as I cried, "Jasper she finally cries!"

I closed my eyes shut as tight as I could, but I could hear Jasper round the corner as he stood in the room's doorway. Fortunately Edward was done and thrusted so he was close to the back of my throat so I would have no other choice but to swallow. He removed himself from my mouth, I was relived until I felt Emmett yank me up by my hair so I was slammed against his chest.

I cried out in pain then suddenly felt light headed and thankfully blacked out.

 **SAFE POINT**

When I came to I noticed I was in a room I wasn't familiar with, and I was lying on a bed in what looked to be a basement. There was one window and a staircase that led to a door. The pain wasn't extreme but it was definately present. I noticed I was clothed and alone. Where Angela?! I started to panic as I looked around the room, oh please let her be alive!

As I was about to get up until the basement door opened to reveal Edward wearing fresh clothes as well.

"Well your finally awake, I actually thought Emmett might have killed you," he smiled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Angela?" I asked with anger.

"She's gone." He answered simply and I almost bursted into tears. "What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Watch your tone," he hissed and I flinched.

"Is she…ok?" I asked with a softer tone that he honestly didn't deserve.

"I hope, we gave her to some friends of ours"

No!

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked through my teeth.

"You're fun so we're keeping you as a…sex slave or pet. Either way you put it you belong to us. Angela was boring, especially since she cries too much." He sighed then looked at me.

"So later we have a couple of friends coming over to…meet you." He smiled wickedly before continuing, "So you're going to change. Get the hell up and follow me." He turned around and started to head up stairs. I followed after him cautiously; the upstairs was mahogany and gold. I think I was in living room, Edward went up another flight of stairs and I again followed. He led me to another room and closed it once I was inside so now I was stuck in here with him. Great! He smirked when he caught my reaction to the door being locked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'll take you later." He walked over to a closet and grabbed a dress, thongs, a bra, and heels. Does he really expect me to wear that?!

"Here put these on," he tossed them on the bed then sat down and stared.

I turned away from him so my back was facing and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard him sigh in frustration, "Do you want me to help you put them on?"

I shook my head and muttered, "Not in front of you."

"He chuckled darkly, "I've seen every inch of your body." I suddenly felt him run a finger down my spine. "So I'm not going anywhere." I shivered.

"I'm not changing, nor am I having sex with your pedophilic friends. I'm a virgin and I intend on keeping it that way."

"They aren't taking your virginity, I am. I'm just waiting for the right moment for me and the worst for you. I want it to be painful for you." I saw him from the corner of my eye as he looked up from oogling my behind and stared into my eyes as a malicious smile crossed his face. "I feed off pain; I love the pleas they make as I take them. The best part of it all is seeing the expression on their face as well as the emotions that show. Pain, confusion, hate, fear, and the best of all…anger." He sighed in content.

"You're sick," I turned around and backed away from away and he followed my footsteps. Edward laughed with a sinister tone then purred, "Hmm I'm considering uninviting my friends and taking you right here if you keep being so tempting."

"I'm not doing anything with you or anyone else," I clenched my teeth.

"And who are you to say what you will or won't do especially since you're mine?" He asked with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a possession; you don't own me, so there for you can't tell me what to do."

He smirked and stepped closer so now my back was up against the wall and I couldn't go anywhere. "I made you have sex with Jasper and Emmett, as well as myself so I believe I do own you in fact and I can tell you what to do." He stepped closer and his chest was now against mine then he placed his hands on my hips.

 **WARNING (Evil-ward) There is no safe point beyond this warning so it's best to wait for the next chapter if you'd rather not read graphic content.**

I smacked his hands away but he didn't get the point and put them back on my hips, he smiled with amusement and pressed his hips against mine so his hardened member grazed against my midsection.

"Stop," I hissed as he started to kiss my neck and he answered simply with a, "No."

I tried to push him off me with no success then with one of his hands he tried to remove the sweats I had on. I started to hyperventilate and was filled with fear as I struggled to get him away from me. As he tried to pull then down I tried to kick him but he stopped me.

He glanced up to smirk, "nice try. Let's get you more comfy, shall we?" Then he lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder. I used my fist to pound at his back so he would maybe get injured in some way and put me down but it didn't work as usual.

When Edward started to walk into a different room I struggled more, but he didn't me seem to mind. He closed and locked the door with a key that he put somewhere; I was too focused on escaping to notice. Then I was tossed onto the bed and before he could try and get on top of me I jumped up.

He blocked my path and smiled with an evil glint in his eye, "There's no where to go Isabella."

I ignored him and leapt off the bed to try and go for a window but that didn't go very well since before I even took a second step his arms were around me as he pulled me against his chest.

"Wow you're fast," I felt him breath into my ear.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why stop when I'm having so much fun," his hand went to my sweats again.

The more I struggled the more excited and rougher he got; he pushed me hard so I fell on the bed onto my stomach making all the air leave my lungs. I began to crawl across the bed but he grabbed my ankle, thankfully it wasn't the bad one, and yanked me back. All of a sudden I felt my breathing slow as he sat on me.

"Bella you can't escape me, you should know that by now." He tsked me.

I couldn't move or breath, this was worse than the corset. Finally I felt the weight being lifted off me and I took in a deep breath. Then a thought came to me, maybe if I pretended I passed out he'll leave me alone. Just as I thought he fell for it he flipped me over onto my back. When I opened my eyes to look he didn't have a shirt on, I never really noticed what he looked like body wise. He was very muscular and had a six-pack; you'd be able to see his muscles flex if he moved.

He noticed I was staring and raised and eyebrow with a cocky smirk and said, "See something you like?"

Yeah! Like I would be dumb enough to tell you, I looked away as my face flushed and tried to ignore him when he began to remove his pants and boxers. Oh god, not again. Please don't take my virginity, at this point in time it's the only thing I've got besides life itself. My breathing picked up when he began to walk towards me and trailed his finger along my outer thigh. I shivered and held back a cry.

"Don't be afraid, you might actually enjoy this." He sounded promising. Yeah, fun for you.

Without warning he jumped on top of me and before I could struggle he had successfully ripped away all of my clothes. He tossed them across the room and pressed his erection against my inner thigh. I felt my pulse race and my breathing pick up as he grinded it against me and moaned.

"Please don't do this," I pleaded in a shaky voice.

I felt his nose skim across my neck and he licked my skin there, I shuddered.

"Shh!" He cooed, "I promise I won't hurt you. Unless I have to of course, so as long as you cooperate and don't move it might not hurt much. You might actually like it." He used his knee to part my legs and settled his hips between them.

"No…God please help me." I cried as I felt him rub his member along my sore sex, he then placed the tip at my entrance.

He chuckled darkly, "God isn't my name but as long as you keep begging it'll still turn me on."

In one quick motion he thrusted and broke my barrier. Edward moaned in ecstasy while I cried in pain, it felt like I was being torn from the inside out. A warm substance slid down my thighs and onto the bed, my blood.

"Shit," he grunted as he continued to thrust and used his hands to hold himself up.

After screaming my lungs out for a whole thirty seconds I felt my voice become hoarse. With each thrust I felt more violated, dirty, broken, and disgusted with myself. The only thing I could do was hope for it to be over soon.

 **(Edward's POV)**

Holy mother fucking hell, she was even better than what I had imagined in my wildest dreams. She was like a fucking vice grip when I entered her, and her face was like a work of art with all the expressions that she showed me. Confusion, pain, disgust, it turned me on even farther. I knew instantly that I'd have to keep this girl for maybe a year or so, by then she'd give in and beg for my cock.

Images of her riding me hard and fast while she moaned my name flashed through my head. With one of my hands I spread her legs farther apart and that gave me deeper access. Her screams eventually died down, and I didn't hear her make anymore noise.

"Fuck," I growled as I felt my pelvis touch her hips with every thrust.

I moaned and used one hand to squeeze her breast hard, she arched and the angle sent a wave of pleasure through me.

"Stay like that…don't move," I grunted as I felt the pressure built in my now even harder cock.

"DAMMIT!" I roared and my thrusts became frantic. Then with a last and hard thrust I came, I went over the edge as she clamped down around me. She was shaking and whimpering in pain or pleasure I couldn't tell.

And with my limp member still in her I hovered over her, her face was covered in sweat and tears. When I gazed down to where our bodies connected I saw a reddish-white fluid substance, then I smelled it. Her juices mixed with mine was unimaginable, my mouth watered and in a second I was harder than before.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as I twitched inside her.

"Please…no more!" She begged with fresh tears.

I ignored her pleas and slipped myself out of her only to flip her over onto her hands and knees. Then I thrusted hard in her and she tensed, she felt tighter than before.

I dug my hands into her hips as I moved myself in and out of her slowly, she cried a little. I pulled myself out of her until my tip was the only thing hidden before slamming into her hard and fast.

"Shit," I gripped her waist harder.

"Tell me you're mine!" I slammed hard into her again. When she didn't answer me I smacked her hard on her ass, leaving a mark, She whimpered in pain. "Say it Bella." I demanded.

"Y-yours," she whimpered.

"Louder," I said and forced myself deeper since it was much easier to leave and enter her than last time.

"I'm yours" She shouted and I moaned then with a couple of more grunts I finished deep inside her. After I released the last time I slipped out of her and as I left I heard her collapse onto the bed and start to cry. I went straight into the bathroom that was connected to this room to clean myself up.

I already knew I would be fucking her again today soon, ah I love Saturdays.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **(Bella's POV)**

I hate _him_ , I hate myself. I wanted to die but I had a couple of things to keep me going. There was Angela, and of course my parents that I most likely won't be seeing for a while. I felt a cold breeze on my thighs and when I looked I saw blood and his semen. I was instantly disgusted, I ached and it hurt to move too much. I noticed bruises on my hips, arms, and my breasts, oh and not to mention the red mark on my ass.

I wanted to take a very hot shower to rid all of him off me, but he was in there. He closed the door behind himself but I could hear water running. I thought about escaping but remembered he locked the door, and even if I did escape one of his buddies would catch me and have their way with me. At this point I knew I couldn't take anymore so I just laid there looking miserable, curled into the fetal position with my knees pulled up to my chest.

The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to stop them, it was as if my body was no longer mine to control. The room was cold, which was most likely the reason I was shivering uncontrollably.

I froze when the bathroom door opened; Edward entered the bedroom looking satisfied with his work. I tried to ignore him but that was nearly impossible since the room was so quiet. I heard him walk across the room and open a drawer. When he walked back over to me with clothes in his hand I panicked.

I shot up and cowered against the beds headboard, he was a bit amused as he tossed them on the bed and walked back into the bathroom. Even though I was partially scared of him I was also angry, so I snatched the clothes when he wasn't present and began to rip them. There was a shirt and some sweats; I left the tattered remains in the same spot they were in before I ripped them apart.

I buried my head in my knees and let my hair cover the rest of my face that wasn't concealed. When Edward left the bathroom I heard him stop in his tracks, my breathing slowed so I could hear.

He chuckled at the sight, "ok. If you prefer to go commando by all means please do so, in fact I enjoy it and it gives me better access." He purred the last part and I grinded my teeth together. I carefully peeked at him through my hair, he had a wicked smile. I noticed he had a fresh pair of pants but not a shirt.

His grinned widened, "the silent treatment huh? Alright, be like that" Edward sighed before walking up to me and I sat there staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. My body froze but as he placed one hand on me I kicked and screamed, which didn't please him when I scratched his face and left three marks down his neck.

"Ouch!" he hissed and pressed two fingers where I had clawed him. When he pulled back he huffed in anger as he saw some of his blood. He looked up at me to glare and before I had any idea what had happened I was slung over his shoulder and being carried into the bathroom.

When I started to struggle he smacked me on my butt, hard, so I stopped moving.

Once in the bathroom he closed the door and put me in the tub before turning on the shower, I shivered at first since the water was freezing but soon it got warm. Edward walked over to a closet to grab a wash cloth and a bar of soap before coming back and sitting on the edge of the tub. He held them out and I didn't take them.

"You've already pissed me off enough today so do yourself a favor and listen to me." He hissed between clenched teeth. With a shaky hand I took them and just sat there as the warm water ran down my body. Even though he's already seen my body, I think it's the least he could he do to leave me alone so I could have some privacy.

Instead he just sat there and stared impatiently, "what are you waiting for?"

"For you to leave," I said simply and he only laughed.

"Yeah, ok!" He said sarcastically.

"Please," I begged in a quiet voice.

Edward stared for a couple seconds before saying, "Sure. Call when your done." He thankfully got up and left, slamming the door behind himself.

After scrubbing myself raw I didn't now how I should tell him I was finished, so I decided to knock on the door and on my third knock the door opened to reveal Jasper. He had a lustful gaze as he appraised me from head to toe, when he finally made eye contact he smiled.

"Long time no see. Did you enjoy your time with Edward?" He asked curiously but I didn't answer. I was wonder why he was here instead of Edward.

Jasper raised a brow and when I didn't answer he sighed, "Here." He handed me a new pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I took them and quickly put them on, not caring that my hair would get them wet.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

He chuckled in a way I couldn't understand, "Ah. So you did enjoy your time with him."

I glared, and looked away.

"He left, and left Emmett and I in charge." He then whispered the last question in my ear, "Do you know what that means?" I shook my head cautiously even though deep down I did, I was in denial.

"I get to have my wicked way with you, and then of course when I'm finished it'll be Emmett's turn."

I wanted to cry, but I bit my lip.

"But I won't be taking you now; you need your energy so follow me." He left the bathroom doorway and walked out of the room. I followed and tried to keep up as we went down a flight of stairs and through a couple of rooms before we ended up in a kitchen.

I saw Emmett at the counter eating a piece of chicken, but when he saw me he swallowed his bite and greeted me with a wink. I sat across from him and looked down at the counter top.

"So Bella what do you want for breakfast?" Jasper asked me as he leaned against the counter beside Emmett.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok then," he sighed and reached into the fridge and grabbed something before setting it in front of me. When I looked up it was a strawberry pop tart, I broke off a piece and ate it.

Jasper poured me a glass of orange juice, after I finished the pop tart in five minutes I drank almost all of the orange juice. Jasper reached up in a cabinet that was above the sink with a medicine pack inside a box. He pulled out a pill from one of the spaces and set it next to my glass.

"Take this," he said and I looked at him with wide eyes. He then added, "Unless you want to have our children." I quickly popped the pill in my mouth and chased it down with some juice while Emmett and Jasper looked at one another then laughed.

They both looked at me and Jasper said, "Do you know what you just took?" I only blinked and waited for an answer.

"What you just took was the female version of Viagra." They then bursted out into laughter. I felt angry and a bit embarrassed; I quickly ran to the kitchen sink to make myself puke up the pill. Before I even got close to the sink I felt arms wrap themselves around me.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Emmett whisper in my ear. He turned around so I faced Jasper who tsked me, "naughty girl. I think it's time we teach little Bella a lesson, don't you think Emmett?"

"Yes I do," Emmett suddenly grinded his hips against my butt so I would feel his hardened member.

"No," I cried and tried to get out of his grip.

"Aw shush Bella. Since you took that pill you'll end up lovin' what we're about to do."

I shook my head frantically and struggled more as they carried me into an unfamiliar bedroom. Emmett tossed me onto the bed while Jasper locked the door. Then while Emmett held me down Jasper tied my arms to the headboard and left my legs free.

They laughed as I screamed when they removed my pants.

As Emmett started to squeeze my breast I oddly found that arousing, so I knew the pill was coming into affect. I froze from fear when Jasper walked over to me with a large knife and started to cut off my shirt. Once my shirt was out of the way Emmett's mouth went to my chest and he started to tease my nipple.

While Emmett did the same with the other Jasper ran two fingers over my slit, "Mmm…your already wet darlin'. I have an idea Em."

Emmett's mouth left my chest "What's that?"

"D.P.?" Jasper asked and I saw Emmett smile from ear to ear.

"Hell yes."

What does that mean?!

Emmett suddenly got off me to remove his clothes and untied my hands, and then he lifted me up so I was sitting on top of him with my back against his chest. So now I was lying down on top of him. I felt his hand guide his hardened member to my back entrance and before I could stop he was already inside me. It wasn't painful like last time thankfully, but I think that it had something to do with the pill.

Then Jasper was on top and entered me through my other entrance with a thrust, I was more surprised when it wasn't painful for me there either. I felt Emmett's large hand group my breast while he started to move in and out of me slowly. Jasper began thrusting as well but he went faster than Emmett.

I tried to not pay any attention to what was going on so I shut my eyes closed tightly, but I was filled with dread when my body reacted in a way I didn't understand. I felt the wetness build between my legs where Jasper continued to thrust and where Emmett was it increased my pleasure.

"Fucking hell," Jasper groaned and forced my legs apart as far as they would go to allow deeper access. I gasped in pleasure as he brushed my sweet spot. Emmett wrapped one arm around my waist and with the other he rubbed my nub in a circular motion.

Jasper looked at me with a cocky smile and said, "I told you that you'd enjoy this Bella." He leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear and whispered seductively to me, "doesn't it feel good when I thrust my hard cock in you?"

I whimpered and turned my face away, the pleasure I kept feeling only seemed to build. I blushed as my hips bucked uncontrollably into Jasper's.

"Dammit!" Emmett hissed as he forced his self to go deeper. My hips bucked again as Emmett rubbed my clit faster and as Jasper picked up his pace. I felt my arousal leak onto my inner thighs as well as onto Jasper while he filled me with all of him. I moaned quietly when Jasper hit my sweet spot repeatedly. Suddenly Emmett stopped and said, "I need some lube."

Jasper pulled out of me and answered, "She's wet enough." With that statement I felt myself blush. Emmett pulled out and I felt him slid his member between my lips to coat himself in my arousal, and without warning he thrusted him self inside me. I moaned and they chuckled. I whimpered as he pulled out of me, but groaned as he entered my back entrance with ease.

Jasper then thrusted hard and continued until he filled me completely. After he pulled back out he thrusted forward to search for my sweet spot and when he found it my back arched and my hands dug into his biceps. I felt a tingling sensation as they both thrusted at the same pace, Emmett and Jasper moaned when I started to tighten a little around their members.

"Shit you're so fucking wet," Jasper hissed and started to thrust faster.

"Oh fuck," Emmett cursed and I whimpered.

Right when Emmett started to rub my clit again my high started, and while my body enjoyed every minute of it I hated it. With a couple of more hard thrusts they finished. The only noise in the room at that time was our heavy breathing. When he was officially finished I unthinkingly clawed him so now he and Edward had matching scratch marks.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed and got off me. He sent me a hate filled glare, the feeling is mutual. When Emmett removed himself I ran to the bathroom then slammed and locked the door before they could catch me. Thankfully there was a shower so I turned the water on to a temperature as hot as I could stand before getting in with a clean cloth and soap.

I scrubbed away while I heard them leaving from the other side of the door. During that time I was alone I thought to myself, 'what would happen if I were to have a child by one of them?' I couldn't trust them to give me anything else if it came to meds. They would be the last people I would trust to go buy it at the store, and I know it would be a cold day in hell if I asked them to take me there.

Since I couldn't think of any other alternative for my complication I tried to forget about it and focused on cleaning myself. When I was finished I turned off the water and crept over to the door to listen for any sign of them being there but they weren't so I unlocked the door then walked over to the door. Luckily for me it wasn't locked, from there I went to the room where I had lost everything to Edward. I quickly ran over to the drawer of clothes and pulled out a baggy t-shirt with some sweats. After putting them on I went down the stairs and stopped to hide out of sight when I heard three voices talking in the kitchen.

Emmett laughed, "You and Jasper now have matching marks."

"Yeah, well she'll regret it later." Jasper said and cursed for some odd reason.

"Hold still or I can't put this alcohol on your cut." I heard Edward say. Oh, that explains why Jasper was cussing.

"And you couldn't use hydrogen peroxide because?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react," Edward chuckled.

"You're such an ass!" Jasper said.

"Thanks!" Edward said then added, "I'll go get a bandage for our wittle baby's boo-boo!" Edward teased Jasper before I heard his footsteps get closer to where I was hiding.

Crap!

Before I could scurry away Edward ran into me and I fell back on my ass, well there's another bruise I have to look forward to in the morning.

"Well look who it is spying in on us," Edward smiled at me and pulled me up by my hand. Well yank would be more appropriate since I collided against his stone like chest. He towed me into the kitchen where Jasper and Emmett sat at a table. On my right was Edward and to my left was Emmett which meant Jasper sat across from me. All eyes were on me and there was an awkward moment of silence among everyone.

"Tell me Bella," Edward began, "how was your time with Jasper and Emmett?" He looked at me with a small grin of interest. I didn't answer, I just acted as if I hadn't heard him and that didn't work because he only continued to talk.

"It's too bad I missed it," he sighed but Jasper intervened.

"There's always time for round three, right Bella?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face.

"True," Edward agreed.

I'm not taking anymore of those pills, I shouted at them in my head.

"But it's been a long day, and she looks tired." Emmett said.

Thank you! I felt a yawn coming but held it back. How long do they plan on keeping me here?


End file.
